<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hand In Hand by JillyWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928546">Hand In Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillyWinchester/pseuds/JillyWinchester'>JillyWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carrying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillyWinchester/pseuds/JillyWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the busy streets of New Cybertron, Bumblebee has a problem letting go of Sam.  What if he gets hurt?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Autobots &amp; Bumblebee (Transformers), Bumblebee &amp; Ratchet, Bumblebee &amp; Sam Witwicky, Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hand In Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Bee knows Sam doesn't appreciate it when he picks him up in public, outside of getting him somewhere too high to reach.  Sam says that even though he knows Bee has the best intentions, other humans and even other bots wouldn't see it that way.  They'd think Sam was weak and clingy.<br/>  Bumblebee wasn't sure about the humans, but he knew all of the Cybertronians would realize it was the opposite, that Bee was the clingy one.<br/>  He didn't tell Sam this, though.  Better to let the boy do as he pleases- until they go to New Cybertron.<br/>  After the war was over, and lost Cybertronians were found; a New Cybertron was built on an unused portion of Earth.  It was only a city, but it was a big step. The city is enormous and filled with bots excited to get to work.  It leaves Bee anxious to put Sam down.  What if a careless bot were to kick or squish him?  What if Sam got lost in the clamor?  <br/>  Thankfully, Sam seemed to understand and sat in his servo contentedly.  At least for the first hour.  After that, the boy began to twitch and fidget.  He tried checking his phone, but there was no service, then he started drawing patterns in Bee's paneling.  When Sam started kicking his feet in the air like an indignant toddler, Bee finally set him down.<br/>  Sam smiled, thanked him, and ran ahead little.<br/>  "Overprotective, Bumblebee?" came Ratchet's voice.  Bee didn't bother to turn around and find him; he was watching Sam.<br/>  "I just don't want him getting hurt."<br/>  "Uh-huh."<br/>  Then, Bumblebee watched as Sam was about to step into oncoming traffic, which looked exactly the same as the sidewalk except it was a little smoother, Sam didn't know it was any different.  An alt-moded mech was headed right for him.  Suddenly, everything seemed to be in slow-motion.  Bumblebee rushed towards his charge and scooped him up before the mech could collide with him.  <br/>  Heartrate: 110<br/>  Breaths Per Minute: 36<br/>  Scared, but okay. No injuries. <br/>  Sam looked up at him with wide eyes.<br/>  Bee pulled him closer and stroked his hair.  It would be so much easier to just carry him, but Sam wanted to walk.  Bee thought briefly of that time he saw a human mother attach a leash to her stubborn child in the mall parking lot.  Sam would like that far less than being carried.  Then Bee had an idea, he'd seen many humans use to keep their little ones near them.  He invented, stroked Sam's hair for a second more, then set him down.<br/>  Sam looked far warier than he did the first time and didn't runoff.  Still, Bee gave him his hand.  Sam looked confused at first, then reached up and wrapped his hand around one of his digits.  It took Sam's whole fist to grab one of Bee's fingers, and even then, his hand didn't fully encompass it.  It was precious. They continued on their walk, hand in hand.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!  Please leave comments and kudos, they really make me smile!</p>
<p>And have a wonderful day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>